


perpetuities

by sammyatstanford



Series: tumblr stories [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Law School, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyatstanford/pseuds/sammyatstanford
Summary: Jared and Jensen study for the bar exam.





	perpetuities

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a fit of celebration after finishing my own first bar exam in 2015.

“So, which of the following best describes the interests the scientist’s grandchildren hold in the testamentary trust? Is it A, Vested remainders subject to open; B, shifting executory interests; C, contingent remainders subject to express condition; or D, contingent remainders?”

Jared looks up from where he’s sprawled out on his stomach on the floor, face buried in his forearms and legs bent up at the knee because the tiny study room isn’t long enough to fit the conference table and an extra-long human being. “Hmm, how about choice F this, I don’t care anymore.”

Jensen clenches his jaw and reminds himself not to grind his teeth because it’s bad for him. “Jay, come on. It’s just 13 more questions and we’re done for the day, okay?”

“No,” Jared huffs, shoulders shifting under the t-shirt he’s been wearing for the past two days as he pushes himself up onto his knees. Jensen braces himself for a full on temper tantrum. “No,  _Jen_ , it’s not  _okay_. I’m done. I’m done preparing, and I’m done learning, and I’m done mnemonizing, and I’m just  _done_. I’m putting it in God’s hands now. I hear they’re  _very capable_.”

Jensen sighs and drops his pencil into the book of MBE practice questions open in front of him. He’s been trying to switch over from marking up the questions in highlighter since the exam procedures don’t let them have one on MBE day, but he’s always hated pencil. “Jared, what do you want me to do?”

“I want you to just…I want….” His voice starts heated but trails off a little pathetically. “I don’t know,” he finishes, and falls back onto his butt, shoulder blades against the cinderblock wall behind him, knees to his chest, face in his hands.

“Jared.” It’s pleading and exasperated all at once. Sometimes, it’s like Jared doesn’t even care that this is it, the last step, the last threshold they have to cross before they can finally put all the bullshit behind them and start their real life, the one they’ve been dreaming about for the past three years.

“I miss you,” Jared says quietly, catching Jensen off guard. He looks up, sees Jared’s red-rimmed eyes.

“We’ve been together every single day since May,” Jensen argues.

“Yeah, just you, me, and our Barbri lecturer serenading us with melodies about the Statute of Frauds.” Jared rolls his eyes. “It’s not the same, Jensen. And if you think it is, then I don’t—”

Jensen throws up a hand and cuts him off. “Don’t even start. Of course it’s not the same. But Jared, this is…it’s  _important_.”

Jared looks back down at his hands. “I know it is. I guess I just didn’t know it was more important to you than I am.”

Jensen sucks in a breath sharp enough to mimic the pain that statement gives him somewhere under his ribcage. “Jay,” he says softly, getting out of his chair, kneeling down in front of Jared and grabbing up his wrists, curling his own thumbs around the muscle and bone there. “Never. Never think that. Nothing is more important to me than you.” Jared finally looks up, and Jensen reaches out to tuck his hair behind his ear. “It’s just…if I fail, if I don’t—we’ve made all these plans, you know, we’ve got this whole future to live together and what if I don’t pass and you realize…what if you leave me behind?”

Improbably, Jared breaks out into a smile, the same warm, fond one he would get when Jensen protested being dragged out of bed for 8:15 Civil Procedure all the way back in their 1L year. “You’re ridiculous. I’m never gonna leave you, behind or ahead or anywhere else.” He reaches up, cups a hand over Jensen’s cheek, just holds it there for a minute. “And you’re never gonna fail this exam, so get your head out of your ass, okay?” He smacks the skin under his palm lightly for emphasis before letting his hand fall away.

“It’s just a few more days.” Jensen says it like a promise. “And when we’re done, we can do anything you want.”

Jensen watches the way Jared’s shoulders seem to perk up to attention. “You mean it?”

“Yes. Anything you wanna do, however you wanna celebrate.”

Jared holds Jensen’s gaze for a long minute, teeth kneading at his lower lip in that way that always makes Jensen just a little bit crazy. “Okay,” Jared finally says. “Let’s get married.”

Jensen falls back onto his heels. “ _What?_ ”

Jared’s eyes get a little steely, his chin a little higher like he just knows Jensen is about to try to use the power of logic and reason on him. “You said anything I want, and I want to marry you. So let’s get married. Next Thursday.”

“But, Jared, that’s so—I mean—what about your family?”

“I don’t care. They’ll understand. We can have a party later.”

“But—” Jensen can feel himself getting something like hysterical, but he can’t seem to stop the way his heart is trying to race out of his chest.

“Jensen, do you  _want_  to marry me?”

“Of course! Just not—”

“Then marry me,” Jared interrupts calmly, firmly, resolutely. He tugs Jensen’s left hand towards him, picks up a highlighter from his pile on the floor, and draws a line of green ink around Jensen’s finger in one smooth stroke. “Marry me, Jen.”

“I..I…” Jensen takes a deep breath, lets it go steadily as he takes in the certainty in Jared’s face, in the curve of his lips and the tilt of his neck, and then he looks down at the neon green line curving around his ring finger. “Okay,” he breathes.

“Okay?” Jared repeats for confirmation, but when Jensen looks up he can see the grin that’s already trying to break out on Jared’s face. He can’t help but grin hugely in return.

“Yes, Jared. I’ll marry you.”

“Yes!” Jared shouts, fist up in the air and the sound reverberating for an instant in the tiny space around them. “Yes, Jen, I love you.” He moves forward onto his own knees, leans right into Jensen’s space and smiles against Jensen’s mouth. “I love you,” he whispers again, thumbs stroking down Jensen’s neck in a way that makes him shiver as Jared presses a kiss, warm and full, to his lips.

Jared pulls back after a moment, and Jensen’s head is spinning. “I can’t believe you just proposed to me,” he says. He feels like laughing.

Jared just grins, eyes dancing in a way Jensen feels like he hasn’t seen in weeks. “Vested remainders subject to open,” Jared replies.

For a moment, it’s like Jared is speaking a foreign language. “Huh?”

“The scientist’s grandkids?” Jared reminds him, eyebrows a little raised, and it all clicks back into place in Jensen’s head. “They have vested remainders subject to open.” Jared kisses the end of his nose. “Back to work now, Jen.”

“Okay,” Jensen says stupidly. “I mean, that’s right. That’s the right answer.” Jared winks at him as he pushes himself back onto his feet and settles back into his chair.

Jensen looks back down at his practice book, selecting another question to read out loud, but he can’t get the big, idiotic grin off his face. Because somehow, all of this? It suddenly seems a whole lot less important.


End file.
